


You Couldn't Have Planned This

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Little to Me [4]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Father's Day, Female Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: It's Father's Day. Jen is a total wreck, and her mother-in-law gets the boys to herself. So what else is Judy supposed to do but offer a short, fun getaway at a nice hotel? But that night has more in store than either woman bargained for.





	You Couldn't Have Planned This

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get this story to work for the longest time (hence the hiatus and other stories I wrote in the meanwhile). Finally, I can tell it the way I always wanted. Enjoy!

Try as she might, Judy knew something was up the moment she heard the front door slam. She tiptoed through the kitchen, wiping paint off both hands. A beam of sunlight pierced the open kitchen window, dust particles dancing across it, as Judy rushed into the hallway.

Jen met her halfway there. Eyes rimmed red, her face taut with barely contained fury, as she slammed a smartphone and set of keys onto the nearby side table. She stared at Judy with barely a glance before storming upstairs. Judy moved to follow her, already tensed for the inevitable door slam and blasting of heavy metal ballads from the bedroom.

But that wasn’t on today’s agenda. She found Jen crouched in the open upstairs bathroom, her face pressed into a beige towel and weeping.

Judy had nothing else to give but herself. She crept over, wrapping both arms around Jen when she didn’t yell or pull away.

“’Ank oo,” said Jen through the thick bathroom towel.

“Don’t sweat it.” Judy pressed her cheek into Jen’s back.

She knew what this was about, of course. As much as Steve used to think she was, Judy wasn’t dumb. She could read a calendar like anyone else. The third Sunday in June.

Better known as Father’s Day.

And, in the Harding household, the first one without Ted.

Judy pressed her cheek deeper into Jen’s shoulder. She didn’t paused to stroke her friend’s hair or whisper sweet things in her ear. That was their dynamic now. Their uncategorized, post-Steve, post-Ted dynamic. Along with a bunch of other wild things they shared together, like running off to the beach for pizza and smoking pot, or dancing inside the guest house, or helping Judy put on a dry diaper before bed. Things they did when the boys weren’t around. Things they did once they could let their guard down. Like weeping into a towel.

“My boys...” Jen sniffled, using the towel to wipe at her face. She tossed it aside and turned around in Judy’s arms. “I... I lost my boys to _ her. _ On today, of all days.”

Judy frowned. “Lorna again?”

“Making today about _ her _ again.” Growling, Jen dabbed at her eyes. “Fucking Lorna Harding, queen of the damned and Oedipal complexes the whole world over.”

“Forget her.”

“Oh, honey. Believe me, I’d love _ nothing _ more.”

“Yeah, but what’s your plan otherwise?” Judy glanced around the bathroom, past unwashed tiles and a faint ring of grime in the tub. “It’s, uh, not the healthiest idea to stay here?”

“I’m not going to the beach.” With downcast eyes, Jen dropped her voice. “Or the mall. Or to that pizza place you like. Too many ways to run into a Father’s Day celebration, and then...”

“Ouch.” Judy hugged her housemate tight. “I hear ya, Jen. We won’t go there.”

“So, what? We’re gonna hole up here after all?”

“I don’t...” Judy’s voice trailed off as she looked over at the toilet.

Well, not _ at _ the toilet. She focused on the framed painting above it. A small, easy-to-make painting that often came with their own frames at a department store. It was the sort of suburban kitsch that Judy sometimes worried she was producing in each new painting, even though she knew she was baring her soul on that canvas. But the small picture over the toilet, that placid scene of folks on a beach adjacent to a seaside house, caused a spark that ignited the rest of the fire inside her brain.

“I have an idea,” she told Jen, “and before you say anything, I _ will _ be paying for it.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this,” Jen replied for the fifth or sixth time that morning. She followed Judy out of the hotel elevator, dragging along the rolling suitcase she’d packed for this excursion. Judy considered it a personal victory in having gotten Jen to lose the all-black attire and go for something a little more floral. She tried not to be a total perv, but seeing Jen in a sky blue summer dress did seem _ right _ to her.

Like the way it hugged her curves, for one thing.

“You told me yourself the boys were gonna stay over,” Judy insisted. She fished around for the keycard as she approached their room. “Lorna will get them home tomorrow, so we’ve got the rest of today and all night to ourselves. And, hon?” She swiped her card and the door lock flashed green as it clicked. “You _ deserve _ it.”

They stepped into a gorgeous room, situated on the fourth floor of the Marriott. Between the velvet red furnishings and cream-colored walls, the whole place had a soft royal vibe that Judy found appealing. She took a moment to lean over one bed and gaze out the window at the ocean outside. So what if they hadn’t left Newport Beach? It was one night, and the midday sun made everything seem so lively far below.

“Woof!” Jen collapsed onto her bed with an ungracious thump. She twisted onto her side and propped her head up on one hand. “Yeah, forget everything I said. I love this so much I’m gonna sleep a whole week here.”

“Aww, see?” Judy took the suitcase over to the closet. “And you were _ so _ worried about the price.”

As she opened the suitcase to sort through bags full of toiletries and makeup, Judy hesitated. Her hands rested on top of the clothes she’d wear the next day when they left. Under her shirt and jeans, she heard a distinct crinkle. That sound sent a chill up her spine, and Judy lowered her head, even if Jen couldn’t see her blushing.

Some things, it turned out, couldn’t be left behind.

* * *

They didn’t leave the hotel room. Jen ordered room service while Judy went channel-surfing for some trashy show or movie to watch. Hours later, as the sun dipped over the beach and cast huge orange rays over everything, both ladies were snuggled up on one of the beds, snacking on spicy street tacos and drinking margaritas. On the TV, the last fifteen minutes of _ The Wedding Singer _ were running. Judy never failed to enjoy that stupid—but brilliant—cameo by Billy Idol, if only because it made the last song of the film a perfect choice.

But something was still off. Jen’s smile never reached her eyes. Not even when the margaritas and tasty treats arrived.

Judy yawned and stretched as the movie came to an end. She glanced up. “Your turn!”

“Hmm?” Jen blinked and looked down. “Sorry, I zoned out. What were we—?”

“Hey.” Judy sat up. Sleepy as she was, she didn’t miss her friend’s distant tone. Putting a hand on Jen’s shoulder, she looked her in the eye. “Hey, I don’t _ wanna _ pry, but, like, if you’re gonna make me do it...”

“Screw you, Judy.”

“Ooh, is that a promise?”

“Suck my dick, Hale.” But as soon as the Brooklyn voice slipped out, Jen let out a snort and turned away, giggling. “Oh, _ God, _ I could just die.”

“What’s the matter, hon?” Judy sidled up against her. “C’mon, tell me? Pretty please?”

“Okay, but only because you asked.” As she slid down onto the bed, head hitting her pillow, Jen tucked her legs into her chest. Judy bit her tongue, not wanting to say how adorable she looked.

“It was Ted,” Jen told her, her voice soft as the TV cast flickering light over the two women. “It’s hard not having him here. Father’s Day sucks just like I knew it would. I know it, the boys know it, and Lorna’s trying _ real _ hard to pretend like it doesn’t. And, honestly, I get jealous that she’s giving my boys something today. Because I sure fuckin’ can’t right now.” Her eyes darted up to Judy, face lined with grief. “I’m a mess, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“I had my suspicions.” Lowering herself onto her side, Judy brushed at Jen’s long blonde hair. “I can’t begin to imagine.”

“It’s not just Ted being gone.” Biting on her bottom lip, Jen cast a furtive look at her chest. “It’s all the shit we left behind. All those unsaid things. All the...” Her face twisted up into tears. “All the times we _ didn’t _ sleep together. Because he hated this. Because he didn’t want _ me _ to...”

“Shh, shh.” Judy paused for only a second before pulling Jen into another crushing hug. This time wasn’t the same as the bathroom breakdown. This was gently stroking her hair and planting soft kisses along her cheek. Whatever it took to convince this woman she was loved.

“I wish I could take this away from you,” she told Jen, her voice equally hushed.

“Well, too bad you don’t have a dick.” Jen chuckled despite the tears in her eyes. Sniffling, she placed her hands on Judy’s cheeks. “’Cause maybe it’s the margaritas talking, but, you know, if it weren’t for a few things, I’d almost...”

Judy kissed her before she could even finish that thought.

Her brain exploded on contact with those lips. Not that she and Jen hadn’t kissed already. But before, those kisses had been chaste. Simple, earnest kisses given as they got ready for bed and as they woke up together. And given how quickly Jen had taken it upon herself to pretend to be Judy’s new Mommy figure, those weren’t romantic kisses in any sense.

But this one sure fucking was.

Jen moaned into Judy’s mouth, tense but not pulling away. Judy continued to kiss her, moving her hands down to fiddle with the hem of her girlfriend’s dress. A fast yank would have it off, but Judy went slow, teasing her fingers along the edge and pulling it one inch at a time across her bare skin, all the way along her thighs and creeping toward the seat of her underwear. But before her hands could cup that fine ass, Jen stopped Judy with a hand to her chest.

“I...” Jen shook her head. “Whoa, that’s... this is something else...”

“Too much?” Judy shrank back. “I went too far, didn’t I?”

“No, no, honey, you—”

“Yes, I did!” Flipping onto her back, Judy sighed at the ceiling. “I always do this. I get sucked up with the wrong guys, I don’t think before I act, and then I just ruin _ everything _ for everyone.”

“Hey, stop that.” Jen leaned close, enough that her lips almost brushed against Judy’s forehead. The sensation thrilled her to the core, but she didn’t let it show. “Stop being so hard on yourself. The only thing you’re doing again, Judy, is beating yourself up. This is on _ me, _ okay?”

“Then why’d you stop?”

The question hung in the air between them. For a long time, Jen stared and said nothing. Her eyes didn’t stay on Judy, but fixed on some point far past her shoulder. Maybe out to the nighttime ocean view, or to some ghost floating outside their window. It could have been Ted or Steve or any of the other creeps who haunted their lives day in and day out.

“Because I...” Jen cleared her throat. She reached down and took Judy’s hand. “Because I don’t want to hurt you either. You’re so sweet, and, believe me, I _ do _ find you a little sexy.”

Judy sniffled, but she still chuckled. “Just a little?”

“Okay, plenty sexy. _ All _ the sex appeal.”

“Thanks.”

Jen leaned down and went for another kiss. But this one wasn’t as fierce as the other. More cautious, more probing. Judy kissed her back, trying not to be so hard.

They explored each other’s bodies for some time, teasing at hair, faces, and articles of clothing. But every time that Judy tried to pull at Jen’s dress, the other woman resisted. She didn’t pull away like before, but her hands were there to intercept Judy’s fingers at lightning speed.

After about the fifth time, Judy sat up. She stared at Jen, who could only turn away, sulking.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Judy insisted.

“I can’t.” Hearing the crack in Jen’s voice made Judy want to cry, too. “It’s not fair...”

“What isn’t, hon?”

“You’re so generous.” Jen waved a hand at her. “So giving, so loving. And I... I don’t know if I’m ready to let you see me like this.”

“Jen.” With a tilted head and a teasing smirk, Judy scooted closer. “Mommy Jen. Did you forget that you’ve seen me naked? You’re the one putting _ me _ in a diaper every night.”

“I know.” After a pause, Jen raked her fingers through her hair, teasing it out more. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

“You don’t—”

“I do.” Judy squeezed at her friend’s bicep. “I promised I’d give you a fun time, and I meant it. Whatever it takes. Scars and all.”

“Heh.” Jen let out a dry, painful chuckle. “Poor choice of words there.”

“What are you—?”

“Remember when Ted stopped touching me?” Jen pointed to her chest. To where, on other any dress, a woman like her would be busting out. But where, instead, there was only a flat chest. “Well, that years-long dry spell pretty much started in _ this _ side of the Sahara...”

“Oh, Jen.” Judy leaned her head against the other woman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.”

“But I don’t mind. I still think you’re beautiful.” Reaching up, Judy brushed away some more hair from around her ear. “Even sexy.”

Jen flashed a sad smile. “Just a little, right?”

“Nope. You are _ all _ the sex there is.”

“Even with a flat chest?”

Judy sighed and pressed a hand to her head. “Yes, Jen. As a grown woman who wears diapers to bed every night, I love you—and would gladly sleep with you—even with a flat chest.”

The tackle hug she got surprised Judy, but only for a moment. Feeling Jen’s lips press against her cheek and trace kisses over her nose made Judy giggle, and she returned both the hug and the kissing as best she could.

This time, she didn’t wait for a response. She took the initiative, her heart pounding in her chest, as she began to remove Jen’s dress. Letting it fall to the floor made Judy blush. She was back in college, fumbling her first time with another girl in a strange dorm, trying to sort her passions out. But this time, she had only to look into Jen’s blue eyes to know when to keep going. She didn’t hesitate in removing the woman’s bra, revealing the chest that Jen almost covered up with both hands.

“Let me see,” Judy insisted. “Please.”

Swallowing, Jen nodded. She pried her hands away.

Judy didn’t touch her right away. She needed a moment to take in those scars jutting across her chest, to where a pair of breasts had once been. While a naughty part of her brain wanted to know what they once felt like, the rest of Judy was filled with pride. A woman who’d taken her fate into her own hands with a mastectomy, who’d refused to apologize for her own health.

Suddenly, being a chronic bedwetter didn’t seem like such a big deal for Judy.

“You’re beautiful,” she told Jen. Before the other woman could protest, Judy leaned in and pressed her lips against one of the scars.

“Ohh, fuck...” Jen winced, but her hands were on the back of Judy’s head, fingers twisting into her hair in ecstacy. “Oh, Jesus. Goddamn...”

“I can... mm...” Judy paused for breath in between planting tender kisses. “Can keep going...?”

“Yeah, I...” Withdrawing her hands, Jen leaned away. “Wait a minute. We’re doing this right.”

“What are you talking about?”

But Judy’s question went unanswered. With a gazelle’s nimble grace, Jen leapt off the bed and raced for the closet. After rummaging around, she soon returned with a folded-up diaper in hand. In an unceremonious thud, it landed on the bed between her and a perplexed Judy.

“If we’re sleeping together,” Jen said with a wink, “then we’d better use protection, little lady.”

Hearing those words, as stupid as they were, made Judy blush and spin a coil of hair around one of her fingers.

“Y-yes, Mommy,” she whispered back.

“Good girl.” Pushing Judy onto the bed again, Jen proceeded to undress her.

Within minutes, they were both topless and back to making out. Jen writhed on top of Judy, clad only in a pair of black bikini briefs, while the other woman was crinkling and squirming in her nighttime diaper. She felt a little guilty—and oddly turned on—every time the thing rustled between her legs. Not only because Jen was so determined in rubbing herself against the front of the diaper, but because Judy was convinced that other people could hear it through the walls.

And, in a way, that fear just made their whole session a lot hotter.

* * *

Hours later, they were half-asleep and giggling under the sheets. With the lamps turned off, Judy caught a glimpse of Jen’s face in the moonlight. Their hands were locked together, while Jen traced patterns along the edge of Judy’s shoulder.

In the course of everything, Judy was grateful that they’d packed a few extra diapers in case. She’d needed a couple of changes during that evening’s workout.

Looking into Jen’s face, Judy didn’t see that bitter edge from earlier. No red-rimmed eyes, no grimace hiding an insult that would have been aimed at a horrendous mother-in-law. There was still a faint shadow of grief clouding those sweet blue eyes, but that was nothing compared to the gentle smile Jen wore. She looked so cute, so intent as she continued to trace weird doodles with her finger across Judy’s bare skin.

“Thank you,” she whispered to Judy, moving in to kiss her shoulder. “Thank you for all this.”

“Anytime.” Judy thought it sounded cooler in her head. She giggled and pushed herself into Jen’s chest, ignoring the wince from her girlfriend as she pressed right into her surgery scars. “I’m not Ted. I know I can never be him. And I shouldn’t.” Judy hesitated. “But... I want to be here. Here with you, Jen. Here _ for _ you.”

Sniffling, Jen couldn’t hold back those tears any longer. They spilled down her face, precious gems reflected in the moonlight.

Judy kissed her, and they were snuggling against each other again. Jen kissed the top of Judy’s head, and one hand slid under the covers to pat at the back of her diaper. Feeling that weight on her bottom made Judy clench, but she relaxed once Jen eased into her again.

“My sweet girl,” Jen whispered. “You sure know how to show a widow a good time.”


End file.
